To the Moon and Back
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Valvatorez was a man of his word, but because of the constant time resets, it became nearly impossible to fulfill the promises he made to his friends especially the one he cherished the most.


**To the Moon and Back**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nippon Ichi and Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also do not own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Valvatorez was a man of his word, but because of the constant time resets, it became nearly impossible to fulfill the promises he made to his friends especially the one he cherished the most.**

 **Pairing: Valvatorez/Fenrich, Pit/Laharl with implied Valvatorez/Artina, Valvatorez/Killia and Fenrich/Axel**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Disgaea 5 spoilers, Character death, violence, shonen-ai and unintentional OOC**

 **So the only main couples in my Disgaea universe that involve Smash are Pit/Laharl, Axel/Valerie (OC) and of course Valvatorez/Fenrich that drives Valvatorez to do a lot of things in the earlier timelines. These scenarios take place in the first timeline, the timelines that are brought up in** _ **Higanbana in the Red Moon**_ **and some during Smash should Valvatorez and Fenrich show up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Assassin**

The Moonlight Fang was tasked with one mission: Kill Tyrant Valvatorez and bring back his head. It was not Fenrich's mission to fall in love with the man he was plotting to kill. That was cliché even by today's standards. Yet, Valvatorez was a powerful man that had happily accepted him as a friend all because he was not scared of the Tyrant. If Fenrich had the resolve, he would have earned himself a reputation. Instead, he had fallen so hard that he would throw everything for Valvatorez.

 **Past**

The two hated talking about their past, but for different reasons. Valvatorez was too embarrassed to let anyone find out that he had no memories of the past, and played it off as simply not caring or being locked out of the loop. Fenrich on the other hand, had painful memories that he would rather not recall and would trade painful memories with not having memories if it meant being able to sleep peacefully at night.

 **Bully**

Valvatorez didn't like how Fenrich enjoyed bullying Axel. Most people would think that the werewolf hated the warden with all of his heart, and maybe he did. To the vampire, he felt like he was watching the school bully teasing the person he liked by pulling his hair and forcing Axel to think nothing of him. Valvatorez was the number one person to Fenrich, but Axel made him feel like he wasn't.

 **Lost**

Valvatorez was nothing without Fenrich. He took his steward for granted and now he was paying for it. Prism had taken the one consistent person in his life away and now he was lost in the absolute darkness with only Prism's pet kraken Coil as a "friend". This unimaginable hate and sadness would only fuel the darkness that was grasping at his heart. Soon…it would want to take revenge on the Golden Land for making him feel like this.

 **Cuddle**

Fenrich had desired the warmth of his lord's coffin but was perfectly content with sleeping outside of it. Valvatorez was so above him that Fenrich would think it was an insult to ask the Prinny Instructor if he could sleep with him.

Valvatorez only offered him an opportunity to snuggle with him when Fenrich's nightmares started to cause the werewolf to lose some sleep and affected his overall battle performance. Fenrich was so happy to hear this that he couldn't contain his tail from wagging.

"It's only until your nightmares go away." Valvatorez reminded him as he opened the coffin.

"I understand Lord Val."

Fenrich did understand, but it would not stop him from taking advantage of this generous offer.

 **Frustration**

There was nothing more frustrating than a leader that was unable to protect his subordinates. Demons were known for throwing their allies away when they found no more use for them. Valvatorez was not one of them. Fenrich could not get it through his thick skull that Valvatorez needed Fenrich next to him at all times and did not like how the werewolf would throw himself in front of his lord even when Valvatorez would not die from such a weak attack. It just made Valvatorez see himself as a failure of a friend.

 **Obstacle**

Fenrich had drilled into Valvatorez's mind that women were the number one obstacle from Valvatorez maintaining his promise. He wasn't exactly wrong. By making a promise with the nun, Valvatorez had lost all hopes of ever taking over the universe if he continued to neglect drinking blood.

While Valvatorez agreed that women were nothing but trouble, he had to ask himself if falling in love with another man, particularly his steward would be a bigger problem.

 **Salt**

Valvatorez was an honorable demon that enjoyed fighting powerful opponents. He would accept defeat from these demons even if Fenrich grumbled how if Valvatorez would have won if he was at true power.

If Valvatorez lost to someone that he hated though, the amount of salt that would flow would be enough to fill an entire ocean of blood. Virtue literally set the vampire off after he beat him the first time because of how the witch hunter treated Fenrich so poorly and was able to get away with it.

Seeing Virtue on the receiving end was nothing but salt for Valvatorez still. Pit was simply too strong for the Mothman and Virtue knew this. Valvatorez would still rub it in how weak he was, which was unlike the Prinny instructor.

"Valvatorez would be perfect for Smash." Pit had joked to Fenrich after Valvatorez left to go mock Virtue. "He would fit in the For Salt category."

 **Adoption**

It wasn't everyday that Fenrich took a liking to someone. It was a miracle that Fenrich would even want to adopt the angel known as Amunet. The angels abandoned Amunet and forced her to survive on her own. She had no problem working with demons if it meant surviving. This mentality allowed the werewolf to train her to be a strong angel meant to make Valvatorez proud. Valvatorez's only problem was the stares the other demons gave him. Because of her pink hair, Valvatorez feared that they would think that the child belonged to him and Artina instead of an angel orphan from Skyworld.

 **Runaway**

When Fenrich pledged his loyalty to Valvatorez, he threw away his past life in the Witch Hunter Realm to be with his lord. Unfortunately, the witch hunters weren't too thrilled with Fenrich's defiance. At the beginning, many witch hunters were ordered to drag the werewolf back to his realm. Once it became apparent that Valvatorez was simply too powerful for them, they left Fenrich alone. It was only until recently did they try again except they sent other werewolves to persuade Fenrich to return.

When the oldest member of the werewolf called Fenrich out on being a traitor to his own race and abandoning them, the Moonlight Fang would remain with his lord in fear of the severe punishment if he were to go back. The last thing he needed was to be punished for leaving the witch hunters because he fell in love with the sardine loving vampire.

 **Tsundere**

Fuka had labeled Fenrich a tsundere. The werewolf was not a tsundere. Fenrich would accept the label of being an asshole over some anime term that insisted that he was secretly shy and insecure. The steward felt like he was honest with himself more than others. Unfortunately, when it came to Valvatorez, he was anything but that and remained in his "deredere" state according to Fuka.

The only time Fuka would bring up that Fenrich dropped his "deredere" state in front of Valvatorez was when the vampire had stumbled upon something Fenrich did not want his lord to know and started cursing him out for being too nosy.

 **Knowledge**

Axel wanted to know who he was 2000 years ago. Samael constantly targeting him had to do with that magic number. Fenrich surprisingly offered to help the blond demon if only because he wanted to get this nagging feeling off his chest. Valvatorez should have been happy the two were getting along, but could only feel jealous seeing how quickly their bond was growing during their new adventure. The vampire had a dumb idea that these two were friends 2000 years ago and just wanted to confirm it…and because Valvatorez had no memories…he would have nothing…again.

 **Rampage**

Valvatorez had heard great things about captain of the royal bodyguards Pit. His name would be spoken in the Netherworld and it would make demons cower in fear. Ironically, angels were split between idolizing him and hating him and for good reasons. Besides being an ass kisser to the Goddess of Light, Pit was rather bigoted individual especially towards aliens and demons.

One powerful Tyrant just had to murder the half angel Laila, who Pit adored as a daughter, in cold blood. Pit's rampage to kill all demons in Smashopolis became justified. The way Pit dealt with the situation demonstrated why all demons were terrified to face the light angel. Even Valvatorez who was hailed as a former Tyrant shivered at the sheer power Pit was demonstrating as he went around Smashopolis slaughtering innocent demons just to find that one vampire. Valvatorez needed to stay in Smashopolis to see the outcome of this horrible tragedy. At the same time, Valvatorez swore to himself he would protect Fenrich should the light angel come his way.

 **Doubt**

Valvatorez was usually confident in his abilities. He knew he was a strong demon and no one denied that. He could make promises so easily because he was a proud demon. Fenrich's request of taking over the universe and defeating The One didn't seem that hard in his book.

Yet, being in the presence of Prism made Valvatorez realize how weak he was in comparison. Fenrich could encourage him all he want about being strong enough to beat the creator of the universe, but even the former Tyrant had his doubts if Prism was capable of erasing him from existence.

 **Curry**

Fenrich was jealous of everyone who was able to befriend Valvatorez so easily. It took the werewolf so long to befriend the vampire that Fenrich felt that someone who got along with Valvatorez off the bat had better chemistry than him.

There was no way for Fenrich to compete with Killia who was an equal to his lord in every way. Granted, Killia seemed to be jumping dimensions to be able to fight with the strongest opponents. Valvatorez still had yet to regain his strength, but if Valvatorez unleashed his true powers…then Killia would have lost.

The battle didn't seem to matter anyway when Valvatorez just wanted Killia to become his chef so he could make delicious sardine curry without human blood.

 **Prinny**

"Dood, you should like…totally confess your feelings to Lord Valvatorez, dood."

Fenrich's jaw dropped at this shaggy Prinny suggesting to him to confess his hidden feelings for Valvatorez. Not a single Prinny had a death wish like this one. The werewolf prepared to kill this Prinny yet again even though this Prinny did not seem to care about the mistreatment he was getting from the steward.

"You have gone to the infirmary long enough. Now tell me why you're so adamant, or I'll come up with a punishment so cruel, you will never be able to reincarnate." Fenrich threatened.

He was certain this would work this time, but this Prinny wasn't going to budge.

"Dood, I would accept any punishment you give me if you were more honest with yourself, dood. No son of mine would be this cowardly when it comes to claiming what is his, dood."

For a moment, Fenrich's face paled. He asked himself if he heard this silver Prinny correctly. Apparently, this Prinny realized what he said was worse than anything else he had done and fled.

"W-Wait! Get back here! I will rip you to shreds until you tell me what you mean by "son"! Hey!"

 **Guardian**

The one thing Valvatorez hoped for was for his father to be a powerful demon admired by all. He was sorely disappointed when he found out the Guardian of Death under Ceres who went by Romeo was his adopted father. The Prinny Instructor flipped out at the revelation and had no problem duking it out with Romeo if it meant he would feel better about having a bumbling psychopath like him. Fenrich honestly wasn't surprised. They may not have looked similar but they had the same odd quirks that attracted others to them.

 **Celadon**

Fenrich hated whenever his mother's name was brought up. The Celadon Tactician rang a bell and it was enough for him to lose his temper. She was beautiful, intelligent and reliable despite being a human…yet Fenrich felt like he did not inherit any of these traits and got the short of the stick to being everything like his father. Valvatorez would call Fenrich cunning, but being sly and being smart were two different things.

 **Right**

The father revelation wasn't as bad as finding out about his mother. Callidora was the reason for Valvatorez's memory loss as well as the reason he was a powerful vampire to begin with. He was originally a human that was just another unfortunate victim to the evil Kensei. Callidora pitied the human and bit him effectively turning him into a vampire. Valvatorez wasn't even a good vampire until Callidora decided to abandon him and take his memories of his past with him. His past had held his true potential back at the cost of being left without an identity. Now, Valvatorez had isolated himself in his room asking the same question over and over again.

"Fenrich…do I deserve to call myself a proud demon?"

"Why would you ask that Lord Val?"

"I'm just a human deep down…how do you feel knowing you serve a pitiful human and not a proud vampire."

"You are still a Tyrant that will only continue to get stronger." Fenrich answered rather easily. "Your human blood does not matter. I should know."

Valvatorez didn't even have human blood. It was just the knowledge that he was just some miserable human wandering around during the 2000 years that irritated him to know end. Fenrich wasn't the best at comforting him in a situation like this, but to ignore all the achievements he had done as a demon was just…

"I see…"

There wasn't much to say. Fenrich's choice of words caused the Prinny Instructor to not speak to the werewolf for weeks on hand. This really affected him no matter how much he tried to forget it.

 **Gladiator**

Fenrich refused to talk to Valvatorez what had happened to his race, so Virtue would tell the Hades Party.

"The goblins are a bunch of bastards. They will enslave an entire race just to survive. They will use werewolves for gladiator matches, labor or for sex…anything goes for those goblins. The werewolves were weak and let themselves gets captured by those weaklings. The Valkyries are no different…although they're just refuges after Ragnarok happened."

Fenrich constantly denied that he had ever been caught by the goblins and brought to the slave ring. Artina and Emizel had put two and two together seeing how the chains on the steward were identical to the feral wolves that were being used by the goblins.

Of course, just because Virtue gave the Hades Party the knowledge they needed to know what they were messing with, it wouldn't be enough to stop the ambush from the goblin tribe. They didn't need power to outmaneuver Valvatorez and his friends. They just needed numbers, the home field advantage and the use of dirty tactics to recapture Fenrich along with a few other werewolves that had been associated with the silver haired demon.

Valvatorez had demanded Virtue and the witch hunters to focus all of their efforts on finding the slave ring. He would not rest until he knew Fenrich was free from the shackles of the goblins. After all, if the red eyed demon just realized sooner that something was amiss where they were, then Fenrich would not have been captured on his watch.

 **Sardine**

Valvatorez loved sardines more than anything in the universe. If one were to take a sardine hostage, Valvatorez would show no mercy to his opponent. Fenrich wanted his lord to love him as much as he loves the small fish. The silver haired werewolf wondered why the hell he would coat himself with the smell of sardine. He would use the excuse that it would motivate Valvatorez to do better, but he wanted to see if his lord would start biting him like he did with the sardines.

The results were more than what he could bargain for.

 **Bloodlust**

Valvatorez was one of the strongest demons around, but due to his inability to drink blood, he had started to become stagnant. In a metropolis full of dead bodies, the desire to drink it all was becoming too much. Fenrich feared he would lose himself if they didn't get out of Smashopolis especially since Pit had ordered the angels to kill any demon on sight.

 **Support**

Fenrich was aware that Valvatorez was very supportive in Laharl's engagement with Pit. It was unbelievable to think an angel and a demon could marry especially since there were other obstacles in their way.

"Lord Val, you do realize that the angel captain is twice the age of the bratty prince."

"I am aware."

"Then why do you push it?"

"Haven't you heard? They're bound by the red strings of fate!" Valvatorez declared while flipping his cape. "We have no right to interfere with their love!"

"…You're starting to sound like that archangel…" Fenrich muttered. "And do you honestly believe people are bound by the red string?"

"Of course! Why, if I found out who I was tied to…then I would make sure that we have best bond to support the fate given to me and that person."

Fenrich didn't say anything if only because he wished he was the one that was tied to his lord.

 **Jester**

Valvatorez only had one enemy that was on his "to kill" list. It was that darn jester Sir Dagonet who was part of the witch hunter round table. That jester was the cause of Valvatorez being a treated like a pariah. Weak demons ran away from him. Strong demons tried to kill him. There was never a balance, and it just made the vampire wish that he had one friend.

When Fenrich came into his life, it didn't matter what anyone else thought. He had the one thing that he wanted for so long.

Dagonet wasn't going to allow that though. Once it became apparent the witch hunters were trying to persuade Fenrich to return to them, the jester made it his goal to make Valvatorez' life a living hell again. Unlike the other witch hunters who were told to bring the werewolf back alive, the court jester was willing to put Fenrich's life in jeopardy just to see how the vampire would react.

"Dagonet…" Valvatorez hissed as a dark aura circled around him. The Hades Party were not familiar with this type of aura and started to shiver at the glow he was giving off. "It wasn't enough for me to be isolated from others…now you have returned after I have spared your life for this…YOU SPINELESS COWARD!"

Rarely did Valvatorez' eyes turn completely red. Only when he had let his anger take control would his eyes become one of a killer. Dagonet was pleased with his killer instinct coming out and continued to press his dagger against Fenrich's neck. If Dagonet really wanted to set Valvatorez off, he would have just cut the steward's hair. He just enjoyed seeing the usually arrogant werewolf whine pathetically as his hair was being pulled.

"Call me all you want, but you'll never save your most precious person if you only use your words. Why not try using your teeth or are they no longer as sharp as they use to be?" The jester mocked as he drew blood from the werewolf. "I should give you a count of three for you to return to your former glory, but it seems you're not really interested."

"You scum…I will never…"

"THREE!"

Dagonet meant business. Emizel and Desco panicked realizing that Fenrich was going to be killed if Valvatorez didn't do something.

"Mr. Vampire, you have to stop him!" Artina shouted.

Valvatorez didn't respond. Instead, his body continued to glow a darker color as Dagonet continued laughing at the vampire's predicament.

"TWO!"

His overall appearance began to change and it wasn't for the best.

"ONE!"

And then Valvatorez activated Tepes Nightmare. Dagonet would wish he didn't invoke the former tyrant's wrath.

 **Promise**

Valvatorez had made so many promises that he was unable to keep track of them anymore. It was easier to list off the vows that he couldn't keep over the ones he did keep. The first was to defeat creator of the universe. Prism was too powerful, but his pride would not allow him to admit that. The next was the Great Evil who needed to be defeated, but was also too strong for Valvatorez in his current state. As a result, he ended up making one more promise to himself more than anyone else.

Fenrich…I haven't been good to you. I am unable to make the promise even though I swore to you on the moon that day. I am a foolish demon…and a terrible friend…but if I could have another chance…please let me make Fenrich happy. He's the first person I have grown to love…

Valvatorez's prayers have allowed him and Fenrich to at least enjoy future timelines together happily until the Great Evil returned or terrible circumstances that forced them apart occurred.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 4504 words.**

 **Li: Took you long enough.**

 **Me: Hey, writing Disgaea isn't as easy as it used to be. There's a reason the Disgaea 4 cast despite being my favorite are not showing up in my Smash fics. Got nowhere to put them TBH. Notes!**

 **1\. Amunet is an OC I haven't yet to introduce yet. I intended to bring her up in** _ **Higanbana in the Red Moon**_ **, but I favored introducing Eir and Yama over her, so she kind of got shafted seeing as how Eir in my universe already knows Fenrich and looks up to him and Fenrich has taken care of her in the past. She will most likely appear in stories in my Smash Brothers/Kid Icarus universe when Pit is training the children of heaven. This scenario is based on Amunet being outright rejected because she's poor.**

 **2\. I pretty much imply that Valvatorez and Fenrich might show up at the end of Super Smash Arena. I'm still wondering how I can fit them into any scene TBH seeing as how I condensed** _ **Dream Vision**_ **to three chapters. As you can see, this is a spoiler with what exactly Count Black did to punish Pit and how Pit reacted.**

 **3\. Fenrich's parents in my universe are named Fenrir and Vivi. Fenrir as the name suggests is based on the Norse creature of the same name. In fact, Fenrir is from the Norse Realm and left before Ragnarok occurred. He took his wife Vivi with him. Vivi is a tactician hence Fenrich's ability to always have a backup plan. Fenrir was all brawn, but his flaw as implied in** _ **Higanbana in the Red Moon**_ **and** _ **Every Prinny Has Its Tale**_ **is falling in love with the messiah Penelope when he was already married and had a kid. Both of their deaths (Fenrir by protecting Penelope and Vivi by protecting her child) had scarred Fenrich to the point of not being able to trust anyone and why he has a hard time opening up.**

 **4\. Valvatorez' parents…I wanted to try something different. Vampires in myths can only become one by once being a human. If a human mother gives birth, she ends up having a Dhampir. A female vampire cannot give birth due (which is going to make things kind of hard for Rozalin). I had Valvatorez' mother Callidora turn a normal human into a vampire. When Valvatorez wasn't up to snuff, she erased his memories so he would be forced to survive on his own and always see himself as a proud vampire. Callidora had no intention of ever seeing her son again, so him remembering would send Valvatorez into a slump because everything he preached was a lie. As for Valvatorez' dad, Romeo can be considered as such because he turned Callidora into a vampire. However, he has no knowledge of his wife biting a child therefore does not acknowledge Valvatorez as his son. Romeo played no role in the 2000 year war but Callidora was also a protector of Penelope and clashed with Fenrir often.**

 **5\. I feel like with all the hints I give in this ficlet, I think it's obvious where the slave ring is. No, Goblin Galaxy and the huge slave ring where the Goblin King is are two different locations.**

 **6\. I headcanon that Disgaea 5 is a prequel and will treat it as such in all of my stories. The Killia scenario to me is non-canon DLC, but does help establish that Valvatorez is still the strongest protagonist of the five seeing as how Killia is shown struggling in the first fight and Valvatorez was struggling in the last one because he refused to eat before the battle. Killia's statement of "I can't keep up with you" does kind of add that Killia thinks Valvatorez is superior.**

 **7\. Dagonet had shown up in a flashback in the _Look to the Future_ story. This story is the origin of why Valvatorez had been isolated from his peers despite being a kind demon. Since Valvatorez had all of these terrible nicknames attached to him and Fenrich establishes that Valvatorez is nothing like the names, it's easy to see that a demon could have easily spread the lie to make Valvatorez miserable. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
